


Snowballs

by safety_dancer



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Batbabies AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 13:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4830374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/safety_dancer/pseuds/safety_dancer





	Snowballs

Jason huffed impatiently as Dick finished bundling Tim in warm layers, wanting to be out in the snow already. It had to be about a foot high, and was perfect for building. The seven year old tapped his mittened fingers against his arm.   
“C’mon, is he ready yet?” he asked the oldest. Dick rolled his eyes, but nodded.   
“Yeah, sheesh. C’mon, Timmy.” He grabbed the little boy’s hand in his own, helping him keep his balance in the heavy boots. They made for the door, jumping down the steps into the deep snow.   
“Let’s have a snowball fight!” Jason suggested, already shoving snow to make a barrier. Dick took Tim to a spot across from Jason, giving him the job of packing snowballs while he built a short wall for cover. Once Tim had enough ammo, Dick lobbed the balls at his brother, laughing and screaming when he felt snow on his face and melting down his back.   
“Go get more ammo, Timmy!” The little boy nodded, leaping up.  
Smack!  
A large glob of snow slowly slid off Tim’s face, and Dick and Jason froze mid-throw. Tim reached up, gloved hand touching his cheek.  
“Ouch,” he whispered, fat tears starting to roll down his ruddy cheeks. Jason rushed over, kneeling in front of the little one.   
“Oh man, I’m sorry, kid. I thought you were Dickie for a minute. I’m sorry.” Jason was getting frantic when tears rushed faster, Tim’s lip was beginning to tremble, and he sniffed pitifully.   
“Please don’t cry, Baby B. I’m sorry. I’ll uh–I’ll let you have my share of marshmallows in your hot chocolate.”   
Tim swiped at his eyes, a tiny pout still in place. “Really?” he asked hopefully.   
“Yep. And I’ll see if I can sneak you some extra,” Jason promised, wiping away the snow that dripped down Tim’s jacket.   
“You better,” Tim muttered, causing Jason to laugh.   
“Sure, kid, sure.”


End file.
